The present invention relates in general to a backpack and in particular to a backpack adapted for footwear transport.
Many sports require specialized footwear which is often bulky, unwieldy and difficult to carry. Such specialized footwear is often not adapted to wearing in the course of usual daily activities, adding the additional complication that the user must wear street shoes in transit to the site of the sports activity and awkwardly carry the specialized sports footwear. Thereafter, the user exchanges the street shoes for the specialized footwear and either must find street shoes storage or carry shoes while engaged in a sports activity.
An inventive pack includes a skate blade compartment having an adjustable size opening adapted to receive a skate blade and a second adjustable opening also adapted to receive a skate blade. A skate blade is maintained in contact with an opening by way of a securing element. A carrying strap is affixed to the skate blade compartment. A skate blade extends generally parallel to an opening with the two skates in opposition. A skate blade compartment has an extension generally parallel to the first opening to form a skate blade brake receiving section. Preferably, a pair of straps are spaced along the skate blade compartment and adapted to engage the shoulders of a user.
In another embodiment, a pack includes a first skate blade compartment having an opening adapted to receive a skate blade. A securement element proximal to the opening maintains the opening in contact with the skate blade. A strap is included that is adapted to circumvent a user thigh and support the pack against the user thigh. A second like pack or mirror image pack is provided to secure a second skate blade of a pair against a user thigh for transport.